


Grape Kool-Aid

by darkprinceofirkallaRP (darkprinceofirkalla)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Aftercare, America's Ass!, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Swing, Sub Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprinceofirkalla/pseuds/darkprinceofirkallaRP
Summary: Clark Gregg and Chris Evans are in a secret sex club and decide to explore a few kinks.





	Grape Kool-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smutty RP log from a game that barely got off the ground. It was all the MCU boys in a secret sex club, for context. Basically, it's just dumb porn. Enjoy.

Clark immediately hopped off his phone and an up to the 'guest room' to make sure everything was tidy and ready to go. It was quite a large room in his basement, a nice bed on the far side of course, but the swing was in the corner next to it. And now that Jennifer had moved out, he was no longer ashamed to display his array of paddles, dildos, and other various toys on the wall next to it. Everything was in order, and his old buddy Chris was coming over (and maybe that new kid Tom later), and like a dork, just like his character in the movies and tv, he was excited. Giddy like a school girl. Truth be told, since he'd started exploring, he much preferred to do it with friends. These kids on the Grindr and the Growlr and the Scruff... it left him wanting more, like it was missing something. That connection. The camaraderie. Which was why when the Marvel guys started this secret society up, he was stoked. Because what was a few orgasms between your best buds?

He changed into some nice jeans and a flannel shirt that showed his greying chest hair, and awaited his bud's arrival, trying to act cool even though he was giddy inside. Let's be honest, in this moment, he was Coulson, getting ready to spend the day with Captain America.

If Chris was being honest, this secret society was a blessing. The world at large wasn't easy for celebrities looking for something casual. Fans always taking secret pictures, blackmail out the ass, and any other number of nuisances that left Chris feeling jaded and frustrated. Getting some fun, casual sex shouldn't have been more difficult than getting a casting call or a confirmed role from your agent. The added benefit of this group, aside from them all being celebrities, was that they weren't strangers. He knew these guys and could trust that they wanted the same thing he did. That kind of ease of mind was hard to come by. 

It wasn't a long drive to Clark's place and admittedly Chris felt a little giddy himself. He was always looking to expand his horizons and try new things. That's how you learned what you liked, right? He dressed casually, just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, knowing that they'd likely be removed in short term anyway. With his beard freshly trimmed and his hair loosely styled Chris parked his car and headed down the walkway up to the front door, rapping his knuckles on the door once he got there. 

"Ey, Clark. It's Chris!"

The door knocked and Clark jumped off his couch entirely too quickly. Luckily Chris was on the other side of the door and couldn't see it, though likely it would not have mattered. Clark's childish nature even at his mature age seemed to be a quality most of his friends enjoyed. So he moved to the door and hesitated for a moment.

"Chris? Chris who? If it's Pratt, I told you I didn't appreciate that stuff you said last time. My heart can only take so much." He joked. He hadn't fucked Pratt yet. Still, with a chuckle, he opened up the door with a friendly smile.

"Eyyy!" He grinned, pulling the muscular man into a warm bear hug. 

"Come on in, Cap." He smiled, bringing him inside. He quickly went to the kitchen and called out behind him.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Beer?" He paused for a moment with a smirk. "...Kool Aid?"

Chris was no stranger to role-play. As an actor it came naturally to him. And while some may have not found it very fun, he enjoyed it, even if he role-played as characters he knew like the back of his hand. With a smirk he hugged Clark back and followed him inside, taking a moment to admire the guy's place. He'd been over once or twice before for social events, but he'd never been over one-on-one. He clasped his hands together, head craned upward at the walls to take it all in when the comment of Kool Aid hit him and made him laugh. 

He immediately fell into the Captain America voice, smooth and proper. "I don't drink alcohol. A good glass of Kool Aid sounds real refreshing." With a wink Chris eased himself against the wall frame, bulging arms folded loosely across his expansive chest. His eyes followed Clark around the kitchen and he nodded toward the fridge, twinkling with amusement. "Grape, if you have it."

Clark would be lying if he said that the shift into Captain America didn't turn him on. Much like his character, he did find Chris to be more than a little bit dreamy when he was Cap. It was the little boy inside his head. In any case, the moment Grape Kool Aid was mentioned in their earlier online conversation, he'd immediately ordered some on one of those apps and had it delivered because unfortunately he had none at his house. But if there was any chance he'd get to lick Grape Kool Aid off of Captain America's asshole, he was gonna stock up. 

"Well you're in luck. I just so happen to have some." He grinned, taking it out of his cupboard and placing it on the counter. He threw a few cups of the mixture and sugar in a pitcher, mixing it with filtered water and throwing some ice in to make it nice and cool. Then he poured him a glass and handed it to him, pitcher still in hand.

"C'mon Chris, I'll show you the 'guest room.'" He smirked, nudging for him to follow along. He walked him down his stairs into his basement, the forementioned sex cave. He smiled proudly as the other man looked around.

"I've uh... gotten some cool new hobbies the last few months."

Chris could easily sense that an inside joke had formed here. This whole Grape Kool Aid thing had started out as just a teasing fun comment and yet here Chris was, with a chilled glass of freshly made drink in his hands. 

"I gotta hand it to you, Clark, this is next level commitment, here," Chris commented, turning on his heel and following after the other man. His skin tingled in anticipation of what might be coming. He had no idea, really, the extent to which Clark's newfound hobbies had taken root, so as he sipped at his drink and walked down the stairs, he kept an open mind. A curious venture never hurt anyone, he told himself.

Of course, there was a lot here that Chris had never seen in person before, and like anyone, he couldn't help but hum to himself as he began to look around, gingerly touching and tugging at things. Eventually he came to a stop, turning to face Clark with a smirk on his face. 

"I can see. You really go balls deep, don't you?"

"I get reeeeally into my roles." Clark grinned at Chris for a moment before showing him around. 

He stood back and watched as the younger man took in the sights. Clark was still impressed with many of the toys himself, and truth be told hadn't gotten the chance to try many of them out yet. But since they started this little group, he figured that would change quickly.

Suddenly the young man was face to face with him again, and Clark set the pitcher on a little side table before returning to him with a grin. 

"I plan to, yeah." He said, letting his fingertips creep under Chris' shirt and rub gently against his smooth flesh. Then without much ceremony, he tugged it off and over Chris' shoulders before pressing a rough kiss against his lips.

"So. What kind of things did you want to try out today?" He smirked, dipping his finger in the Kool Aid and dribbling it down Chris' chest, lapping it up soon after as he looked up at him with changed eyes. Eyes of a predator, no longer the sweet manchild of a few moments before. 

"I got whoszits and whatzits galore." He smirked, nodding to the wall.

Chris always appreciated a good, firm approach. Clark's assertive nature meshed well, and Chris permitted the shirt to be easily peeled off his muscular frame and tossed to the floor below. His lips tingled from the kiss and he all but shivered from the cool, sticky liquid that dribbled down his furry chest. There was an obvious shift in Clark's demeanor that got Chris' cock growing in his shorts. He licked his lips and looked down at the man, then over at the wall of trinkets and toys. Admittedly, he didn't know what half of them did, but he supposed that would be the fun of it all...figuring it out. 

He reached up and set his hands on Clark's shoulders, sliding them inward toward the tuft of chest hair. He reached for the buttons and was about to undo them, but hesitated. He met Clark's gaze. 

"Surprise me," he said in a low, sultry voice. "I'm tough. I can handle most anything."

Clark bit his lip and looked down at Chris' fingers that had stopped their journey unbuttoning his shirt. Clark pressed his hand back to his shirt to keep him going. He looked up at Chris with a devilishly charming smile, hands sliding down the back of his pants to cup his famously firm buttocks and giving a squeeze as he allowed the shorts to fall.

"Mmm... I like surprising people." He smirked leaning forward and nipping at his lip.

"Got a safe word, Cap? And condoms or no? I'm on PreP and have been tested so no worries there. Whatever Cap wants." He grinned, reaching down and gripping Chris' cock, giving it a few firm strokes.

"Don't wanna overstep my boundaries," Chris teased, winking at him. "You're in charge, after all...sir."

A thrill ran up his spine at the word. It may have seemed odd to an outlooker to see a man as built and large as Chris willing to submit to a man like Clark, but that was half the fun of it for him. Chris liked playing with perception, liked throwing people for a loop. And even if it was just the two of them, he was hoping to keep this wonderful motion going, which was precisely why his fingers continued unbuttoning that shirt, a low groan slipping out of him as the man's hand groped and caressed his growing cock.

"I play safe first, always," Chris replied, nodding his head and glancing downward. He hummed softly. "It's squirrel, by the way. My safe word."

When the word 'Sir' slipped from Chris' mouth, it was met with a surprised and happy growl from Clark. He loved it when the younger guy submitted. He stopped squeezing at Chris' cock for a moment to let his shirt fall from his shoulders, then he roughly kissed him again before grabbing him by the neck and guiding him to the bed, throwing him down.

"Ass up, pretty boy." He commanded, undoing the top bottom of his own jeans. He purred as he watched the man get into position with his perfect ass up in the air, making him practically salivate as his girth grew in his jeans. He walked over to the wall and pulled off a studded black paddle, because Chris' ass was the star of this attraction and he wanted to see it jiggle as harsh as possible. He ran the leathery backside of the paddle over the curve of his ass, watching him with stern, steely eyes for a moment before giving him a gentle smack with the flat end to warm him up

"How's that feel, boy?" He grinned, looking down at the beautiful young man with a wolfish grin.

It wasn't often Chris got to indulge in being completely submissive. Sexually, he was as versatile as they came. He enjoyed giving a good dick and getting a good dick. This, though, was an entirely different experience altogether. After he got into position on the bed he made sure to comfortably fold his arms on the bed so as his head hung he could eventually rest it against his forearms. He closed his eyes for just a moment and let the thrill of not knowing what might come next surge arousal through his large frame. 

"Fuck," he murmured softly to himself. The contact of cool leather against his smooth, warm backside was a nice contrast, but all that disappeared the moment he felt the gentle smack. Enough to catch his attention, but not hurt. Chris' entire body shivered and he chuckled softly, lifting his head to look back and up at Clark. 

"Feels good, sir." That wolfish grin lit up Clark's face with such a difference, Chris could feel himself wanting to submit. And that was a very exciting feeling to him.

Chris' brilliant smile was enough to make anyone smitten if they found themselves on the receiving end. That was precisely why he was leading man material. Still, the giddy feelings in his heart from it were squashed down by his dominant demeanor as he let that devilish grin stay spread across his lips, rubbing the leather gently against his buttocks to let him get accomadated.

After a few moments, he reared it back and gave another slap. This time harder, enough that the sound echoed through the room. Chris' perfect ass jiggled and bounced in reaction, and Clark bit his lip as he watched. He reared back again and gave another rough slap across his cheeks, this time leaving a red mark on his flesh.

"You fuckin' like that, Cap?" He grinned with a husky tone. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of his ass, thumb in the crack prying his cheeks apart to look at his pretty pink pucker.

"That asshole is gonna belong to me later, boy." He said, slapping the ass with his open hand before pulling back on the paddle and slapping him again.

"Yes, sir. More, sir," Chris said, voice firm and titillated. He could feel the way his ass jiggled with each spank of that strap, and even though it stung, the afterglow left him tingling and aching for more. His cock, fully erect, bounced as he was spanked, the slowly leaking tip slapping against his rippling stomach. Chris was about to say something when he felt Clark touch the sensitive skin he'd been slapping. It earned a low growl from him, and he threw his head back, taking in a sharp breath. He looked back over his shoulder, flexing his hole under the attention of the thumb so eagerly putting it on display. 

He nodded, his bright eyes glazing with an obvious arousal. Chris swallowed and said, "All yours, sir. Nice and tight, just for you...see that hole pucker?" 

Chris turned his head back around and closed his eyes. That sharp slap in succession had him groaning. It hurt, but it was such a good hurt. His ass stung, warm to the touch and reddening by the second, and Chris even felt the stinging forewarning of tears in his eyes from the sudden insistent abuse. Oh, but he loved it. This was getting better by the second.

"Fuck yeah, pucker that hole, my boy." Clark growled, watching Chris flex his hole a few moments. He let his jeans drop and stepped out of them, cock bouncing out as he stroked a bit while he watched. Then it was back to the sweet abuse.

He reared back and slapped him with the paddle again and again, relishing the cute little yelps of pain Chris let out as he watched the boy flinch and grip the sheets of the bed. After a few moments, he flipped it over and started to smack him with the studded side, smirking as he watched the cheeks move from a rosy pink to a deep red with purple streaks. After a few more minutes of this punishment, he stopped. Content that the boy had been punished enough for now.

"Time to cool off, boy." He smirked, moving to grab the glass of grape Kool Aid. And without much a warning, he poured some all over his ass, as if to sooth him of his burning welts. 

"I always keep my promises." He smirked, leaning down and kissing and licking at his ass, prying apart his cheeks and lapping at the sweet nectar that had fallen there, burying his face between and listening to Chris' cries of pleasure.

It was rare for Chris to truly let his guard completely down. With Clark, he certainly felt more comfortable, which was precisely why as it got harder and harder to hold in his yelps of joy and pain. The constant, repeated slapping of that leather strap against his warm rear end had him revving up, tightening that coil of excitement deep inside of him. Chris was ready to beg for him to stop, though more to just say or do something, until he felt it relinquish. Had he said something and just didn't realize it? No, he couldn't have.

Chris lifted his head and looked back, curious as to what Clark was getting at. It dawned on him almost immediately, earning a wide grin across his flushed cheeks. 

"Yes sir!" His words came out in a strangled yelp of surprise, because fuck that kool aid was freezing cold against his ass. It almost burned worse than the strap. Chris hissed through his teeth, only to grunt and buck back into that eagerly licking mouth and tongue. Any and all burn melted away if just for a moment, all arousal centered around the way Clark licked at his now sticky, wet ass. Chris groaned with excitement. "Feels so good, don't stop!"

Clark smiled against his ass as he heard the exclamations of delight coming from the young man, the way his ass wiggled in anticipation. He ran his tongue along the outer curve of his perfectly round ass, lapping up the sweet juice that ran down his flesh in little purple droplets. He allowed his tongue to follow the trail along the top of his ass, down the little dimples that gathered yet even more sweet nectar. Then he slid it down the crack and stopped in the middle. His hands pried his cheeks apart and his lips suctioned around his tight, pink hole. Tongue pierced it, writhing into it's depths as a moan escaped his lips. He was certain Chris' hole was sweet as sin without the juice flavoring it, but this was heavenly and he didn't want to stop. So he kept his face buried there for several minutes, relishing and worshiping his hole with every slurp and lick he had to offer.

Finally he came up for air, and he gave the boy's ass a little slap. He sat on the edge of the bed next to him and reached back, gripping a fistful of his hair and pulling him back. And once the younger man was near him, he forced his head into his lap, his rigid cock against his face.

"Warm me up, boy." He said in aggressive tone as he slapped his dick at his face.

There was no denying that in that moment, Chris was easily on the road to an intense orgasm. Nothing got him going quite like being eaten out, and Clark went at his ass like it was a never-ending buffet. Chris rutted and humped back against that excited mouth, his cock throbbing with aching need. He was so tempted to touch himself, but he allowed himself to experience that overwhelming sensation, that untouched desire building within him. He was a writhing mess by the time he felt that slap against his ass, sending his cock shaking and spilling a mess of precum onto the bedding below him. 

"Oh, fuck!"

Chris barely had a moment to right himself before he was being shoved into Clark's lap. He felt the heat of that rigid, throbbing cock against his face. It didn't take much before Chris was gasping for it, running his tongue from shaft to tip, swirling it around the mushroom head to take in any pre that may have spilled from it. After several teasing licks over the head Chris took in a breath and slid his way down, easily taking it halfway with no struggle before he began bobbing up and down with an eager grunt of excitement.

Clark was relishing the fact that he'd turned the All-American Hero into a big ol' bottom. So much so that he wanted to dive right into his ass again, and likely would in a while. But for now he wanted a little foreplay for himself. 

When the young man sunk down on his cock, licking and sucking like he was hungry for what it would provide, he groaned and gave the back of his head a reassuring pat. He licked two of his fingers and slid them around back, rubbing around Chris' hole before sliding them in gently, stretching and probing before sliding them in and out in a slow and steady motion, fingerfucking him to encourage his suction. The movements were slow at first, but as the boy's movements on his dick became quicker and more pronounced, so too did Clark's fingers inside him, suddenly fingerfucking him with furiousity.

Clark let this go on for several minutes, leaking enough pre into Chris' mouth for him to have a salty treat, before finally he decided to move on to something with a little more substance. He yanked the back of his hair, pulling Chris up into a deep kiss before whispering a command to him.

"Get in the swing." 

Chris knew it was coming eventually. He knew Clark was going to go for penetration, and he was on pins and needles as he waited for it. Naturally it happened at just the moment he let his guard down and focused fully on sucking that beautiful cock, working his way up and down it with expert precision. Tongue flat in his mouth, he dragged it along that veiny shaft, his hole puckering and flexing around those invading fingers mostly on its own accord. Chris eventually grew wanton in his sucking, lewd pops following each time he slid off and licked along the shaft and suckled on the tip. 

Newly renewed with a sense of horny vigor, he took that cock all the way to the hilt just in time to be yanked off by the sudden and startling grip against his head. Chris' mouth hung open for a moment before he chased that kiss, breathless and hungry for more. "Yes, sir. Yes!"

Chris' legs felt like jelly as he moved round on the bed to get himself standing. Moving with just a hint of a wobble, his round and reddened ass gave just a faint jiggle with his movements. He found it surprisingly easy to climb inside the harness of the swing, and the sudden suspension of his heavy body in the air left him feeling oddly aroused, like he could be thrown around and used just the way he occasionally craved. 

Unable to stop himself, Chris finally reached down and wrapped his fingers around his dick, a loud groan leaving him as the skin-to-skin contact upon his shaft sent a delightful chill up his spine.

Clark just laughed huskily as the boy panted and called him 'Sir' once more. It was such a fucking turn on and if he had it his way, he'd have thrown him down right there and pounded him into the bed. But no, as much as he was playing the dirty dom right now, his underlying intentions was to spoil Chris and that sweet ass of his so that he left with a big smile on his face. 

So he let the boy wobble over to the sling, hoisting himself up into the harness. Chris lay there, shaking and bouncing as he moved, stroking himself. But most enchantingly, his pink puckering hole exposed. He wanted to sink into it, and he would. But he found his mouth suddenly watering again. He needed to taste it again.

Clark dropped to his knees, his hands gripping either side of the swing as his lips sealed around his opening. He let go a little moan as he sucked and nibbled at the loose flesh around the pucker, tongue diving deep into his warmth. He hummed gently into it, enjoying himself, stroking himself to the sounds of Chris' pleasure coming from the younger man's mouth. This was what he wanted to do, and if he could get away with it, he would keep doing it for a while to come.

"Fuck, eat my hole," Chris said with a loud groan. His words were lustful, full of need and desire and without restraint. His toes curled as Clark's tongue nibbled and sucked at his well-trimmed hole, an obvious sign to just how much he was enjoying himself. Finding his arms flailing momentarily, Chris reached up and gripped the support cords above, using them to better leverage his ass up and into that eager mouth. He had never felt so worked up from such a simple action before, but Clark was feeding several of Chris' urges simultaneously. Like most men there was a deep part of him that wanted to submit, that enjoyed letting someone else take control. Not only that, but he'd always wanted to just go full on kink, and the harness and leather strap were both steps in the right direction. 

Chris choked back a moan as a particularly powerful wave of arousal burst through him from that prodding tongue. "Ungh, Clark, please, don't fucking stop. Feels so damn good."

Oh god Chris had a perfect hole. So pink and pristine, surrounded by thick, meaty buttocks that were just the perfect mix of muscle and bounceable fat. Thick thighs leading to them. Clark was admittedly an ass man, and an ass this perfect didn't come along often, so when it did, he made time to treat it like the godly possession it was. So he sucked and lapped. Licked and nibbled and moaned. And Chris told him not to stop. To keep going. 

No fucking problem.

He pulled back and spit into the hole, slipping two fingers in as he went back to licking and slurping at it with his tongue, tweaking and stretching it open with his fingers for deeper penetration. God it was so good. His dick was leaking so goddamn hard now. He wanted to just ram in bare, cum deeply in the man. But Chris was a dear friend, and his god-like ass would be respected. So after several more minutes of hungrily eating his hole, he pulled back and kissed his thigh.

"You want my cock, boy?" He smirked, tonguing gently at his ballsack as he looked up at him.

Chris was practically panting like he'd run a marathon by the time Clark relinquished his lavish attention upon his hole. He could feel it puckering in all its wet and stretched glory, a testament to just how much punishment it could take. Heat emanated off the pale flesh in waves, enough that Chris could feel it pulsating off him every so often. He looked down over his rippling torso and around his dick to Clark, who looked happy as a clam down there. 

"Yes, sir. Deep inside my hole, fuck me raw, sir. Show that hole just how much you like it." 

He may have been lost somewhere in the clouds but Chris was still perceptive enough to catch just how much excitement Clark got out of licking, fingering and spanking him. Chris puckered his hole and let out a long moan, rocking in the harness to bring his balls right up against that stubbled chin. He slid back into his Cap voice just long enough to say, "Stretch me out nice and good, sir."

Clark grinned, trailing his tongue down his seam once more just to tease his hole for a few more moments. Chris said to fuck him raw, which he noted, but figured it was a call of passion. He'd respect his earlier wishes and slip on a condom, because the man could always correct him later.

He stood, walking over to his counter and pulling out a condom. He rolled it over his dick with ease, sliding some lube over it before walking back to Chris, giving him a sexy smirk as he rubbed his dick along his entrance, slowly teasing him for a few moments as he gripped the sides of the swing. Then after he was content with the needy whimpers he'd heard from the man, he pulled back and in almost a hook like motion, pierced him. He slid in with ease from both the lube and the preparation from his tongue, sliding in all the way to his balls as his hands slid down the elastic holding up the swing to grip Chris' thick hips. 

"Mmm... so tight, Cap." He smirked, pushing down on him to allow the swing to bounce a little as he slid in and out of him. He leaned in and ran his tongue up the pit of his abs and then looked up with a growl.

"Be vocal. Master likes it when you're loud." He said, pulling out and then slamming in with a slap of his balls to his undercarriage.

It was probably best Clark had taken a minute to pull away because every fiber of Chris' being felt like it was on fire, just waiting for an imminent explosion. He had a minute to cool down, and thankfully so, as the sudden feel of dick against his well-worked hole had him shivering and moaning for more. Suddenly the dick was in him, and all at once Chris shouted in joy, a deep but noticeably sharp noise that wasn't something typically produced from him. He went from bare to full in a second flat and his muscles burned from the swift penetration but he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

Hands firmly gripping the straps of the swing, Chris grunted and thrust himself against that thick dick which curved inside him so perfectly. Chris felt his insides clench and his entire body twitch from the tongue along his abs. Who knew even licking could making him so fucking aroused? 

"Yes sir, fuck me sir, please," Chris said through a pant. He swallowed thickly. "Love that big dick in my ass, sir. More. More!" Muscles flexed and tightened as Chris tried to get some semblance of grounding but the fun of the swing was that he was more or less without control. His body moved as Clark willed it, and as the swing allowed.

He'd gandered that few had seen the sight he was seeing right now. Chris Evans, turning into a babbling fool over his cock sliding in and out of him. It. Was. Exhilarating. 

Clark grinned, bouncing the swing up and down, allowing it to slide his rigid cock into Chris at an angle. All the while he stared at him with his demanding, Daddy-like eyes. Thumbs dug harshly into Chris' hips as he pulled him in, not slowing down. Just fucking his hole as savagely as the man had requested. 

"Do you? Do you fucking love my big dick in you?" He growled, leaning up to kiss and bite at whatever he could find, nipping at his neck, then his nipple, still growling like a wild dog.

"Captain America's a big fucking whore bottom. Who knew?" He grinned, getting way too into the dom character as he reestablished intense eye contact with the man.

It had been a while since Chris had bottomed, but he picked it up just like riding a bike. With that came the moans, the groans, the rolls of his hips and the mouth-gaping joyous grins that had him lit up like a Christmas tree. This was definitely a rare sight as Chris tended to be more of an assertive bottom who preferred riding dick to lying back and taking it. 

Still, Clark had him howling like a bitch in heat and he wouldn't change it for anything. 

"Love my sir's big dick up my ass," Chris said with a moan. When Clark mouthed at his nipple Chris moaned louder than he had before, arching his back and grunting at the loss of contact. Unable to break eye contact he nodded repeatedly, his lips pulled wide in a smile. If Clark wanted Cap, Chris could give it to him. There was a subtle shift in his facial expression and his voice again as he said, "At your beck and call, sir, whatever your command, I'm your soldier. Captain America, reporting for bottom duty."

Clark couldn't help but break from the dirty daddy act to give a light-hearted chuckle when Chris started pulling out the full-on hammy Cap voice. He only bucked into him harder.

"You stop that!" He teased with a laugh, then leaned in to lick and suck at his exposed stomach. 

"You know how much I love the boy scout act." He said with a grin, eyes intensifying again as he leaned in, barely reaching his lips for a heated kiss as he bounced him quick and hard on the sling, sliding his cock in and out like butter. He reached up and found a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and began to twist it, gently at first but then working up to a necessary roughness that he knew would drive Chris wild.

"Anything to rile you up," Chris teased with a breathy moan. They were right back at it again, Chris left wanting for more and more of that kiss. He found kissing not to be so much intimate as a normal part of sex, and his mouth was highly sensitive when aroused. The way their tongues clashed and lips parted in such intense passion was almost as much of a turn on as the hard and fast fucking Clark delivered through his movements. The loud slap of Clark's hips meeting his ass made Chris release any number of wanton moans, all lost in their powerful, heated kiss. 

But Chris had to break it the moment Clark began fidgeting and tugging on his nipple. Gasping for air, his head rolled back and he arched his back. He wanted more of it, and Chris grabbed on tight to the suspension bands of the swing so he could rut and wiggle his chest back and forward. "That's the stuff, fucking tweak those nips, give it to me good, sir. Fuck!"

Clark hummed hungrily and happily into their intense kiss. Chris' lips were just as sweet as his ass and truly he could lose himself in just making out with the man for hours. Anything to heighten their already pleasurable experience. And as the younger man started proclaiming his exclamations of pleasure at the tweaking of his nipples, Clark drew back and gave a hearty, devious laugh, smoothing his other hand to his other nipple and twisting it as well. 

"Mmm... you like that, BOY?!" He said, now twisting them a little harder, watching the boy's face in response. After being very pleased by the sounds escaping his mewling lips, he got an idea.

"Give me one moment." He grinned, slipping out of him. He looked back at the man in the sling and kissed his lips before giving his cheek a playful slap, then he moved over to a drawer next to the sling and pulled out what he was looking for. Then he quickly positioned himself back behind him, sliding right back in with relative ease. He stopped once his dick was in to the root, then held up a fist, which he opened, revealing a small chain and two clamps.

"You wanna get a little kinkier?" He grinned.

"We can do a little more nipple play, son."

"Oh, fuck!"

Chris felt fully safe and comfortable in being as loud as he wanted, and as those fingers twisted his nipples, shocking his large frame with waves of pleasure, he bucked downward against the man's dick, his own bouncing against his stomach. It was red and leaking, clearly in need of attention, but ignoring it heightened every other sense Chris had. The tweaking, the fucking, the kissing--everything felt dialed up to ten, and he knew it was from ignoring that throbbing ache in his loins. 

When Clark pulled out of him and left Chris gaping and empty he groaned, his head lolling back. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. This momentary reprieve left him raw and wanting, and tempted though he was, so sorely tempted, to reach down and stroke himself for a few moments, he instead gingerly touched his hardened pink nubs, a weak whimper of joy mewling out of his mouth. He watched Clark return, sliding into him like he owned him, and Chris watched him reveal the chain and clamps. Oh, he knew what those were. 

Chris nodded in excitement. "Yeah...fuck, yeah. Stick em on me. Get those nips nice and abused."

Clark grinned, rewarding him with one harsh slam into him as he dangled the chain musically in front of him. 

"That's my boy. I knew the whole whitebread thing was a cover." He smirked, leaning forward and capturing his lips in a heated kiss again as his fingers opened the little metal latches and found his hard pink nubs on his chest. And then one at a time he clamped them down, biting and pulling at Chris' bottom lip during his whimpered reaction. Then he grinned and leaned back.

"Now it's time for the real fun to begin." He grinned, starting to slide in and out of him faster and faster until all that could be heard throughout the room was the wet slapping of his balls against Chris' flesh. His fist grabbed the chain, bunching it up and pulling it tightly. He let go a little moan as he watched the boy's pink nipples stretch from being pulled in the metal clamps, then he looked up into his eyes and gave him that dirty, domineering stare he'd all but perfected. 

"Scream for me, boy."

To say Chris' nipples were a sweet spot would be putting it lightly. They were wired directly to his dick, and as soon as he felt those clamps tug on his nips and pull them upward, stretching beyond their normal state, Chris howled like a wanton slut ready for more. He threw his head back and scrambled in the harness, not to escape but because the sheer power of the pleasurable waves crashing over him made it impossible for him to stay still. Chris locked gazes with Clark and in that moment he wanted to submit in every way possible. That domineering look had him weak in the knees and made his cock leak profusely against his hairy stomach, matting the fine treasure trail with its translucent stickiness. 

"Fuck, sir!" Chris yelled. "More! Give me more!" 

His cock bounced against his stomach with every thrust, and even if he felt like he might pass out from how good this was, he had to keep himself awake. It had been ages since he'd been fucked so hard, with such intensity. He licked his lips, unable to stop the shuddering wave of moans from spilling out of his mouth. Chris reached down and wrapped his fingers around himself, no longer able to ignore it. His orgasm rode right behind the pit of his stomach, just waiting to escape, and fuck he needed it. He stroked himself, tugging with his other hand at his balls which had tightened firmly against his shaft.

Clark couldn't help but let go a devilish laugh as Chris started to thrash in ecstasy in the swing. It only caused him to fuck harder and deeper, twisting and pulling at the chain to send pleasurable thrills of pain down the young man's body, shocking him to his core. One hand went back to his hip, thumb digging deep into the meat of his leg to the point that it could have left a bruise. He watched as Chris fisted his cock, watching as the precum oozed all over his hand, as the younger man's pants grew harsher and faster.

"Yessss... Fucking cum for me, whore." He said in a growly moan, slapping his ass as he fucked into him. He shifted his angle, fucking upward so the head of his dick was stabbing him just right into his sweet spot.

"And once you cum, let me know where you want daddy to cum." He purred, watching the man's face contort with delight.

Chris couldn't even talk anymore. The overwhelming power of his orgasm hit him like a freight train; he couldn't recall the last time he'd cum so quickly after touching himself, but this was an entirely different situation. Between that cock rubbing his prostate, the clamps tugging his nipples and the sheer, intense arousal from being ordered around, Chris just shouted as he came, spraying an absolute mess of cum all over his sweaty chest and abdomen. His mouth hung open as he bellowed, hips bucking, balls tightening, cock spurting. Several thick volleys of cum painted his entire torso, and his ass clenched around the invading dick, tight walls undulating to milk it for whatever it could get. 

He vaguely heard Clark's words, but he did manage to at least choke out, "Face," because there was nothing hotter to Chris than finishing with a nice load on the lips, whether giving or receiving. 

He stroked his sensitive cock even post-orgasm, feeling his entire body pulse with powerful aftershocks. He dragged a hand up his cum-covered torso and smeared it over his own awaiting mouth, mingling the tangy sweetness of his jizz with his spit. Chris moaned eagerly, hungrily, wanting more but not knowing if he could take it.

Clark continued fucking the boy well into his orgasm, grinning and laughing devilishly as Chris came shot after shot all over his hairy, well kept body. And he continued sliding in and out of him, relishing that post orgasm sensitivity partners seemed to have that made their eyes roll back in their head. He listened closely to the younger man's postcoital rumblings and heard the distinct answer of 'Face' for the location he wanted Clark to bust, and he couldn't be happier to oblige.

Clark grinned and pumped into him a few more times before sliding out, peeling off the condom and tossing it in the waste basket he smartly kept by the swing, then moved over to Chris' face. He rubbed his slick dick against his face, slapping it across his cheek and lips with a meaty, wet smack. Then he pumped it hard, aiming for his mouth. 

He watched the boy, high off his own ecstasy and moaning like a used whore. He loved it. It only increased his speed and pleasure as he fisted his own cock with his own rough, coarse hand. After a few moments of rubbing it out, he started to howl, throwing his head back as he began to rupture on to Chris' face. Cum shooting out and painting his cheeks and lips white, oozing down his cheekbone and slipping into his open mouth. He huffed, shaking as he gripped the elastic of the swing, hand moving down to stroke Chris' hair as he came back down to earth. Then he looked down at the younger man with a hearty laugh.

"FUCK that was good, Cap."

Chris really did love it. He had enjoyed every second of it, from start to creamy finish. As Clark spilled his load all over him, Chris made especially sure to rub his face back and forth along that spurting dick, matting his beard with the thick, creamy substance. He could taste it mingling with his own, and he moaned at how much he wanted it. He was wiping his hand over his beard and mouth to get whatever he could, but the hand in his hair helped bring him down and back into the moment. Chris was exhausted, thoroughly spent, but hadn't felt this good in ages. Being a sticky mess was slowly dawning on him and his ass was beginning to ache, but it was that good fuck ache that he knew he could deal with so long as he got a good night's sleep in a comfy bed. 

"Fuck, it really was, wasn't it?" Chris said in agreement. He laughed, but the sound was hoarse; his voice was a bit raspy from all the yelling, and when he shifted his arms his nipples smarted with a hefty bit of pain, a reminder that they were still clamped. He groaned. "Didn't think I'd get to indulge that much in these but, fuck, it felt great. I'll be real sore come morning, I can feel it already."

He wasn't in any hurry to move just yet. The swing supported him, but Chris could feel the burn in his legs and lower back from being suspended for a long period of time.

Clark only smiled down at Chris, hand stroking the man's hair idly as he leaned down and kissed him deeply, tongue picking up hints of their fluids mixing together as he did so. He pulled up and gave him a little wink. And now was when Clark switched over from devious dirty daddy to doting gentleman, a switch he played off very well. He moved over to a closet and pulled out a towel and wiped his face, then walked over and began toweling off Chris' chest gently, hand moving back to stroke his hair gently.

"You really know how to show an old man a good time, sport." He grinned, wiping at his face with the towel and leaving it to Chris to get whatever he missed. He then walked over to grab the glass of Kool Aid, still cold to the touch, and took a sip before handing it over to Chris.

"Here. You're gonna need some hydration after that workout. See, everything comes full circle." He joked, patting his thigh playfully.

Doting gentleman Clark was a swift change of pace, but Chris was more than happy to be on the receiving end of it. He chuckled at being called sport, beginning to wipe himself down with the towel. He realized then what an absolute mess he had made. It was a long time coming, he thought, but damn, did it feel good. 

He'd just finished with the towel and was trying to figure out how to maneuver himself out of the swing with what little physical prowess he still had left by the time Clark came over with the glass. Chris took it kindly and thanked him, drinking down nearly half the glass in one fell swoop. He set the cool rim against his stomach, glancing up at Clark with a chuckle. 

"Full circle, for sure. Man, you fucked me good. Who knew you were such a down and dirty dude, huh? Not me, that's for sure." Chris appreciated the indulging romp, and from the looks of the smile on Clark's face he had to imagine he'd enjoyed himself just as much. 

Chris cleared his throat. Grinning, he asked, "Now...the million dollar question. How the hell do I get outta this thing when my whole body feels like jelly?"

Clark gave a knowing smile as he carefully removed the clamps from Chris and tossed them on the counter next to the swing, then took his glass and set it on the nightstand next to the bed not far from them. 

"Well I did offer you cuddles to calm you down on the group earlier." He said in jest, looking over the man's body while scratching his chin. He moved to help free his legs from the stirrups, then wrapped an arm around his middle as he hoisted him out. Clark was a stronger man than he looked, so he practically carried him, albeit only a few feet, to the bed and lay him down before crawling up next to him, placing an arm around him and rubbing his shoulders a bit.

"You can chill until you feel like you can properly walk again. No rush. In the meantime, I'll just fulfill Coulson's not so secret fantasy of holding Captain America." He chuckled.

"I'm thinking of having a get together for the guys soon. You in?" He asked, leaning over and gazing into his eyes with a smirk of almost child like glee.

Clark definitely was a stronger man than he looked, but Chris remembered this from fun around the set where they had roughhoused. He was grateful that Clark helped get him to the bed because Chris definitely was a little wobbly. As soon as he hit the comfortable pillow top he more or less curled into the man's embrace. 

"Always up for a good cuddle," Chris said with a small smirk. And he was. Especially when he could trust the person who he was doing it with. He lifted his head when Clark mentioned the not-so-secret fantasy and couldn't help chuckling, himself. "We'll, uh, just have to make sure that nobody finds out about this or they'll write fiction about us for the rest of our lives. And even beyond that."

Chris had come to rest his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, letting his body recuperate. When Clark mentioned a get together Chris opened his eyes and caught that gleeful glimmer. He snickered. "I'm curious what kind of get together with that look in your eyes. Whatever it is, though, sign me up."

"Good. Cuz a fuck like that deserves a rewarding snuggle." Clark said, arm wrapped around the younger man as his hand ran along his bicep in a slow comforting manner. He listened to Chris' protest of how they should make sure the fandom never found out then snickered lightly.

"That doesn't sound so bad. Coulson gets the shaft. Or often no shaft. Though there is still a handful of hot art out there. Most of it is Cap and Bucky. Or Cap and Stark. Unsurprisingly. Fuck after today, who wouldn't ship themselves with you." he grinned, giving him a light squeeze. At mention of the upcoming party he just wiggled his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Well I'm having it here, so it's definitely not just for parcheesi. Though uh... if you want to play boardgames between orgasms, I'm all for it." 

Chris was well aware of the amount of fanfiction and fan art that existed with his likeliness in it. He also knew about the people who photo-shopped his face onto naked bodies and did all kinds of other crazy stuff. Chris found it pretty flattering, as long as none of it found its way to him at cons or press tours. That was the last thing he wanted to see, really. Especially since he'd much rather live it, as he was right now. 

"Good ol' Cap sure does get around in the fan world," Chris muttered with amusement. He shook his head and slowly eased into a stretch, feeling his tight legs and lower back coil a bit. He rolled onto his side and propped up his head on a chin, looking over at Clark. "I figured. For the record, I'm down for just about anything, as you saw over there. What's the point of the group if we're not taking full advantage, right?" 

The idea should have come long ago, but Chris wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth...he doubted any of the guys would, really.

Clark looked over at Chris' cute boyish face and gave a little grin of his own. 

"Anything?" He purred a bit, running a finger across his lower lip flirtatiously as he thought about all the pornographic images their buds were posting in that group. So many things he wanted to try, and so many friends willing to help out now. 

"I foresee you being a pretty popular guy, man. I mean, our friends are pretty attractive, but here really aren't any others with an ass like yours." He said, complimenting Chris on his assets. It was the honest truth. Out of the veritable ocean of fit, attractive men they worked with daily, Chris had an ass of perfect proportions, and Clark would remind him of that so long as he got to play in it. 

"Who knows, Cap? I may even let you use a few toys on me." He smiled brightly down at the younger man, stealing a playful kiss on the tip of his nose.

Chris knew he had a nice ass, but there was truly something humbling about being told how nice it was by multiple others. Given his penchant for having his ass on guy's faces wherever he could, the idea that it would be super popular? He was happy to indulge. Especially if it meant more of what had just happened. 

He was scratching his stomach and about to snag the glass for another drink when Clark mentioned maybe he could use some toys on him. With that classic grin he was so well known for, Chris sat up, looked down at Clark and wiggled his eyebrows. "You're gonna let me use some of these things on you, huh? I guess I better do my research and make sure I know what I'm doing before I try." 

Chris leaned in and stole a kiss from Clark, then another, before a longer, more languid one followed. As he pulled back he leaned over the older man to get his glass, taking a long, much needed sip.

Clark's eyes lit up and he nodded when Chris questioned him about using toys on him. To be honest, although Clark enjoyed the daddy role he'd taken on for the other guys, he was interested in dabbling in subby tendencies, if only to see what it was like to be a better dom for his own subs. 

"Well I got all these toys, I may as well indulge myself. Besides, you got nothing against a hot older bottom, right?" He smirked, accepting Chris' soft lips for the assault of kisses he received, hand cradling the back of his head as he relished the last lingering one. When they parted, he purred and hit the pillow again, running an hand through his chest hair as his dick stirred lightly from that last kiss. 

"You're like a fucking drug, kid." He chuckled, watching him down more of the now infamous grape Kool Aid.

"A drug? Now you know drugs are bad," Chris said, slipping back into Cap's voice for a moment. He laughed and braced himself for the inevitable smack or shove, and finished off the glass of Kool Aid. Infamous in its own right, and as if on cue thinking about it, Chris felt his ass tingle with a soft chill, a reminder of the way it splashed against him and cooled his aching ass. 

Chris gingerly moved to lie on his back and let out a grunt. With the endorphins now more or less flushed out of his system the sting of his ass had begun settling in. Chris felt it throb as he pressed into the mattress. Arms folded loosely over his chest, he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. This had been so much better than he could have anticipated.

"For the record," he said, eyes still closed but lips curled into a grin, "I've got nothing against studly older bottoms. In fact, I find older men to be quite virile and up for anything. Hot, if you ask me."

Clark beamed with delight when Chris was telling him how attractive and virile he found older men. Though he didn't show it, that was something Clark was often self-conscious about. All these other guys in the group were mostly in their 30's or lower. All stacked like Greek Gods. Clark for the most part was a decently built guy with a pseudo dad bod in his 50's that relied mostly on his charm than his amazing attractiveness. Sure he figured he was handsome-ish. But nowhere near the likes of Chris Evans, whom even as a friend he was honored to share the same bed with. 

"Well good. Because I'm really not experienced in bottoming so I trust you to help." He smirked. He leaned over and watched Chris' face and how he settled in the bed, then pursed his lips, reaching out and rubbing Chris' belly in a comforting manner.

"I may have went a little overboard with the paddle, huh?" He said in jest, but was probing to make sure he didn't really hurt his friend. He ran his hand up to his chest and thumbed over Chris' nipples, caressing the nubs with the pad of his thumb as he looked at him.

"Nips okay? I was yankin' them pretty hard toward the end there."

"Nothing I can't get used to," Chris said, though he let out a soft grunt and hiss as Clark's fingers brushed over his sensitive nipples. "Takes a stronger paddle than that to break me. Nipple clamps, too. You'd think a man like me who's obsessed with them would have tried them before, but..."

Chris looked down and realized then that they were redder than usual, and definitely more stretched. In time he knew they'd go back, but this was a fun reminder of how to stretch his limits. He looked up at Clark and smirked at him, reaching a hand up to cup his face and playfully pat his cheek. He appreciated the concern. 

"I'm a tough guy. I didn't say my word so we're all square and good. Fuck, I had no idea it could feel so good. Seriously shot straight to my dick."

Clark offered a smile, still idly rubbing at Chris' nipples as if to make them feel better. 

"Well don't be shy with that safeword. I'm still figuring out the whole Dom side of things too, and I don't want to hurt any of my subbies. Especially not one of my favorites." He grinned, leaning down and placing gentle little kisses on and around his raw nipples, thumb trailing down his fuzzy abdomen. Honestly, he was doing all he could to relax him and help him cool down after that fun and intense experience they'd shared. He knew that he pleasantly hurt him, but he still wanted him to get comfortable.

"If you're so tough maybe next time we try a few more things out?" He said, playfully snaking a tongue out and flicking the end of his raw nub.

"D'aww." Chris smiled when Clark called him one of his favorites. "I bet you say that to all the boys." He was only playing, but he figured Clark was having fun discovering this new side to himself. Chris was glad to be a part of it. Learning more about who you were was never easy no matter what the age. "I dunno if I told you, but I admire your tenacity here. It's not easy, you know? Moving on with your life and trying to rediscover yourself. Kudos to you, man. I'm proud of you." 

The gentle touches were doing more than their fair share of helping calm Chris down. He let out soft groans of approval as Clark doted upon him, kissing him, touching him. His cock stirred with that familiar arousal and he knew if he tried again he'd probably regret it, if only because he'd experienced such an intense orgasm his body might revolt from another. 

Reaching up, he gently but playfully tugged on one of Clark's nipples, then dove his fingers upward to grip the man's neck. He hissed, not so much in pain but in surprise. "What d'you got in mind, huh? Gonna ball gag me?"

Clark offered him a sweet little smile, shaking his head. "No seriously. I have a soft spot for ya, Cap." He said, offering a little wink and a playful belly rub. He listened to his compliments and beamed a little brighter than before.

"Yeah it's... been rough. But I'm not getting any younger, and there are things I've just always wanted to do. I'm just glad I get to share 'em with my buds." He said, giving Chris another happy grin before he went about soothing his nipples. He saw the little jump at Chris' cock, then ran his hand down and over the smooth organ playfully, giving it a few short pumps. Nothing too extreme in case he was too sensitive. Heaven knows he knew how that went.

He grinned at his response, closing and sealing his lips around his nipple for a moment while he thought. 

"Oooh yeah. Gagged. Strapped down. Trussed like a turkey. Unable to squirm away while I stuff a few toys inside you." He purred, giving his chest another little kiss. 

"If you're interested of course."

Chris was practically purring by the time Clark touched his cock, which while it was sensitive, still responded aptly to the touches. He groaned softly and rolled onto his side, curling up against the pillow and letting his legs tangle up with Clark's. All the mention of gaggings, trusses and toys had Chris' ears perked up and his eyes alight with curiosity. He'd never been fucked with a toy before, and he wondered what in the world it meant to be trussed like a turkey. 

With an eyebrow raised he looked at Clark. "What in the hell is trussed like a turkey? Is that some fancy way of saying I'll be bound like a Thanksgiving dinner? Is my ass the buffet?" 

He laughed. Not that he would mind it, really. Something told him he'd absolutely love being tied up and bound like that, fucked with toys, even strapped to where he couldn't touch himself. Adventurous was his middle name, after all. Chris reached up and playfully shoved at Clark's chest, but then wrapped an arm comfortably around his waist and sighed contently.

Clark purred right back when Chris rolled over to face him. His hand stayed on Chris' cock, stroking gently since it didn't seem like it was doing harm as he continued on with his explanation. 

"Well... yes, your ass is always the buffet. But you ever see a turkey or a whole chicken tied up while they baked it? Legs and wings, or in your case, arms, tied together?" He chuckled, thumbing the slit of his cock as he spoke.

"No way to escape. Just taking it. And I have all kinds of things I can slide right in there. Bead, plugs, and of course, my old faithful..." He smirked, pressing his pelvis forward and gripping his cock in his hand with Chris', sliding them together in his fist.

Chris let out a low, steady groan that started as a deep rumble in his chest. Closing his eyes, he rutted his hips into Clark's grip, just enjoying the sensual touch. His cock had begun to stiffen again, and although he felt a dull ache and sting along his taint and ass, he didn't let it stop him from enjoying the feel of stimulation. Like most men Chris loved a good post-sex romp. 

"That sounds pretty enticing," he murmured, picturing what he might look like with a plug inside him and his hands tied behind his back. "You done this with any of the other guys yet?" Chris was curious how they had taken it, how they had enjoyed it. Of course, knowing that Clark could be so dominant and forceful was arousing in and of itself, but knowing he'd done it with others? Chris found that even more exciting.

Clark grinned, leaning forward and peppering Chris' lips with kisses as the man groaned and grew in his hand. 

"Not any of the MCU gang. Just a hookup here and there. I do have that Tom kid coming over sometime and that seemed like something he's into." He nodded. Aw yes. The little Spiderman. He definitely wanted to tie him up and take advantage of him. 

His leg moved forward and draped over Chris' as their cocks slid together in his hand, free hand moving to play with Chris' hair, lips touching as their breath hitched against them. 

"Fuck, we may as well do something like that at the party. Make it a game. Like pin the tail on the donkey. Only a lot more fun." He joked as he stroked the two of them in his hand.

This was swiftly turning quick. Chris chuckled against Clark's lips, still keeping close proximity even after their mouths had broken apart. He was putty in Clark's hands with the way the man teased his cock with these full strokes, and Chris' mind had already grown somewhat cloudy with arousal. All these thoughts of Clark and Tom, of him and Tom, of the other guys and what a game of pin the tail on the donkey could actually turn into with the lot of them. 

Chris slid his hand from around Clark's back down over the man's ass. He gave it a firm squeeze, kneading the flesh with gentle movements as he chased his lips for another kiss. 

"Stick the plug up Cap's ass?" he suggested playfully, nudging his nose against Clark's. "Or double-stuff Spidey. Maybe even something like bind the incredible Hulk before he hulks out." Chris ran his tongue over his lips and brought Clark flush against him, kissing along his jaw and down his neck, albeit languidly, to simply tease and return the pleasing favor. "I'm sure there's lots you could come up with."

Clark chuckled into his mouth, tongue sliding gently into his as he mulled over the potential names of party games they could come up with. 

"Or we could just play a game of Marvel Musical Dicks. Like Musical Chairs, but y'know... you sit on a dick. Loser has to... I donno watch in the corner or something. But I'm not that cruel. We'd give them something to do too." Clark grinned as he continued to stroke, lips moving down along Chris' neck and traveling down to those reddened nipples that he gave gentle wet kisses to as he squeezed their cocks together. He moved his face back up to his after a few moments of gently sucking that raw nub and touched noses to his current lover.

"Ruffalo is going to teach me how to do those nautical ropes and someone is going to hang from a hook while we play with them. So that will be fun." He purred, nibbling his lip again.

"If it's you, I'll be sure to tie it in a way that your cheeks are spread open so we can do all kinds of things to your pretty hole." God that was such a turn on. He was ready for it to be the next weekend already.

Clark's continued attention to his sensitive nipples had Chris out of sorts. It hurt, but felt good just the same. He wanted it more and more, and as he arched his back, he pressed his thick chest into the man's waiting mouth, only to moan into it when Clark came up to him face to face again. 

"I volunteer as tribute. But I definitely wanna try my hand at someone else, too, whoever ends up volunteering." Tom, likely, he thought to himself. Or maybe hoped to himself. That kid had an ass that didn't quit. Him and Tye. Chris growled at the thought, his fingers dipping in between Clark's cheeks to gently rub along his crack and down over his hole. He didn't know how comfortable the older man might be with it but Chris was always testing boundaries. He rubbed gently at first, sliding his fingers back out and over his ass before eventually moving in to do it again. 

"Wonder if we'll all fit down here?"

Definitely Tom. It was the likeliest, that hungry little bottom. Either way, if it was him, they would all have a lot of fun seeing how many of their dicks they could fit in him at the same time. 

But then...

"Oh..." Clark huffed a breath, his dick jumping in his hand when Chris started massaging his hole with his rugged fingertips. Nobody had ventured back there yet. He was reluctant to try. He trusted the guys in the group though, so if any were to help him explore his boundaries back there, it would be them. And Chris was a likely candidate.

"Oh we'll all fit. If not we can move the festivities upstairs." he nodded, though he was thoroughly distracted now by Chris' probing fingers, pushing back on them and then forward into his hand that pumped both him and Chris' cock. He shivered with delight, groans escaping his throat.

He hadn't expected such a visceral response, but it was becoming obvious as he continued his touches that Clark was enjoying them all the more. Chris smirked to himself, nodding along to their conversation, all the while his fingers continued to dip and tease along the man's taint. When he found the hole again he prodded it slowly and intently, forefinger rubbing over the tight ring of muscle. 

"So what would be your wildest fantasy, Clark? Now that you've had the chance to explore this side of yourself a little bit?" 

Chris eyed the man, drinking in his moans and shivers. His cock twitched in the man's hand and began leaking once again, helping to ease the movement of their cocks together. With his free hand he reached up and ran his fingers over Clark's head, lightly dragging his nails along his scalp to stimulate.

Oh Chris' fingers rubbing against his untouched hole were glorious, and he pushed back as if to invite them inside. He was so used to being the top, to playing the dom because of his age or whatever that he hadn't thought of what it might be like to be on the receiving end of things for once. And yet here he was, using every bit of his willpower not to crawl on top of Chris and ride him into the sunset. Of course it also had to do with the fact that he didn't quite know what he'd be doing or what his bodily response to such a drastic change in size would be but still.

"Mmm..." He thought for a moment, attention going back down to Chris' dick as he pumped the now precum lubed cocks with a little more fervor.

"I've been so busy trying to be a good dom, you know? Learning to make you boys submit. But wouldn't it be kind of hot if... one day you guys just rebelled? Turned tables on me, held me down and fucked the hell out of me? Using whatever toys you wanted on me?" Oh god he was shivering.

Chris gave a considering sound to Clark's admittance, wondering if perhaps he had more going on inside that head of his than he let on. Many people likely assumed that just because Clark was older, he naturally had dominant tendencies. And while that much was clear, that didn't mean his mind couldn't wander to the other side. Chris felt that shiver, felt the way Clark's body responded to the fantasy, and he ran with it. He rubbed that hole more intently than before, not yet daring to slide inside as he hadn't lubricated it in any way. 

"So you want us young, virile hunks to tie you down and have our way with you? Tie you down and just show you a good time. I could do that for you, you know," he ventured slowly, curiously, meeting Clark's gaze even as his dick throbbed in the man's hand, begging for release. He took in a deep breath. "In fact, I think it'd be real hot if you just climbed right up on my face right now and sat on it. Let me at that hole of yours. At your comfort, of course. But I bet I could make you cum from eating you out..."

Chris' words were so dirty and confident. Speaking to Clark's curious heart, everything he felt at that moment. He curled his lips into a little grin, then pressed a heated kiss against his lips.

"You really think so?" He said, a playful yet doubtful tone in his voice, as if he wanted to meet that challenge. He looked down at Chris' cock in his hand, thumb gliding over the sticky slit as he gave a little grin.

"Well... I suppose it's worth a try." He said, licking his lips and then sitting up on the bed, allowing Chris the chance to lay back comfortably. And once that was set into motion, he lifted his leg over Chris' head and straddled him carefully. 

"Show me a good time, Cap."

That Clark was willing to go along with it was a good sign. Chris felt confident in his abilities, and he just smirked at the older man as he adjusted on the bed. He, too, did the same, with a pillow resting behind his head for support. He wasn't sure how long Clark would be able to hover above him but they could deal with that when the time came. For now, he rubbed his hands together, fully intent on making the older man cum from a good, tasty rim job. 

"Oh, you're in for a good show," was all Chris said before he reached up and wrapped one hand loosely around Clark's dick, the other spreading one of his cheeks to the side. He breathed in Clark's musk, so virile and deep, and it shot straight to Chris' dick with another soft pulse of precum. 

He licked his lips, easing his head up and placing several slow, lingering kisses over Clark's hole. His tongue darted out then, dragging over the puckering ring in smooth, repeated swaths.

Clark wasn't as confident in his ass as he was Chris'. Clark's ass was okay in his opinion. Thick from working out. But definitely hairy. And sweaty now from the workout Chris gave him earlier. If anything he would be a little concerned that what he was giving to the younger man wasn't up to par. But the man seemed to love it, and lapped it up with joy and vigor, causing Clark to lurch forward, gripping the sheets on either side of his body.

"Oh. OooOh." Clark gasped out, an uncontrollable smile crossing his lips as he felt the tongue swirl around his entrance. His hips shifted and he found himself leaning his buttocks back more toward his wriggling tongue, another pant and moan escaping his lips. He chewed his bottom lip as he rolled his hips back and forth between Chris' mouth and hand, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Chris' dick was oozing a stream of precum down the side of his shaft.

"W-well I shouldn't be having all the fun..." He said, leaning forward, taking Chris into his mouth as his tongue slid around the shaft, collecting the salty treat that was running down the sides of his stiff rod with a moan.

Chris knew Clark worshiped at the altar of his ass, and while he may have had concerns that his wasn't quite up to snuff, or even clean enough for Chris' liking, this was of no consequence. Sex was dirty, musky, sweaty, and even when he tasted all of that and more, Chris made no move to pull himself away. In fact he buried his face entirely into the man's crack, nipping at the overwhelmingly delicious ass that currently sat upon him. A delectable treat, just for him.

"Fuck," Chris muttered. "Clark, you taste great."

He pumped his fist steadily over the older man's dick as he prodded that tight hole with his tongue. His eyes were closed so he didn't realize what Clark was doing until he heard him speak. All at once the overwhelming warmth of a mouth covered him, and Chris groaned deep in his throat, bucking his hips up and into orifice. "Fucking suck my dick," he said earnestly, spitting on Clark's hole before going at it again with the prodding and nipping.

Oh god, that warm tongue, lapping and protruding inside him. It was like nothing else he'd felt. Truly, he was so worried about portraying an image, a rookie move, that he'd forgotten to let go and just explore everything sex had to offer. And this was the best. He had to figure as much as he enjoyed eating ass that he would enjoy getting his own eaten, but as the mostly dominant partner it didn't come up. Now it would, he would make fucking sure of it. 

He gasped at the feeling of Chris spitting on his needy hole, and it only caused him to suck him down harder, swallowing him to the hilt before his unfortunate gag reflex kicked in and caused him to release. No matter. He still pumped with his fist and licked hungrily at the slit, going back down again and repeating the action until he once more had to release hold of his dick with his throat. 

"Ffff-fuuuck! Eat that hole, boy." He started to growl, his dominant side kicking in as he reached back, grabbing a handful of Chris' hair harshly and pulling him even further into his crack.

Chris felt Clark's throat spasm around his dick, an obvious gag, but it didn't turn him off. No, he appreciated the sudden show of excitement, and he chuckled against the older man's ass, giving it a hearty smack to show just how much he liked it. 

"Attaboy, Clark, suck that dick. Take it all in," he encouraged, enjoying the lewd slurps as he worked him over. Chris paused only temporarily as Clark steadied himself, but when it seemed things were in the clear he went right back to it, only to have his face shoved directly into the man's hole. He gasped, more surprised than disturbed, and driven with renewed arousal. 

Chris' tongue worked that hole over, getting it wet enough that spit even began dribbling out of his mouth, along Clark's taint, and into Chris' beard. He groaned loudly, growled, and thrust his dick up into the man's face, urging him to continue further. He couldn't speak held so roughly as he was, but Chris wrapped his fist around Clark's dick and began to jack him swiftly.

Clark kind of appreciated the push and pull that Chris was giving him, being just as almost aggressive and commanding as he was. And when he stuffed the man's face back into his hole, he was met with an even deeper penetrating tongue, that scruff bristling marvelously against his taint that made his eyes roll back in his head. 

He gobbled down his dick once more, sucking wildly and loudly, sloppily. Saliva was dripping everywhere, and the dick was thrusting up into his throat via swift movements from Chris that he appreciated. The hand around his pulsating cock was moving quicker and quicker. The hand, the wet tongue on his hole, the beard on his balls, that cockhead striking the back of his throat. All the sensations swirled into one, causing the heat in his core to rise. And suddenly he was howling, albeit his lips never left Chris' dick. He just shook, making loud squeals as his dick shot out thick white currents onto Chris' fuzzy stacked chest. He in turn clamped down harder on his dick, sucking with more fervor than before. He wanted to milk him dry.

Chris knew when to exercise his more dominant personality. When it came to something like this, it came very naturally; he found it hard to simply lie back and be a passive member. He couldn't see Clark's face but from the way his hole puckered and his cock throbbed in his fist, Chris had an inkling that the older man was loving every second of what he was doing to him. Of course, the feeling was intensely mutual; Chris could feel that warm, tightening coil in the pit of his stomach, that inescapable tug that meant his orgasm was going to hit him. 

But it stopped in its place as something even more phenomenal happened. His motions hadn't ceased--he continued to tongue fuck Clark as if his life depended on it--but his hand did still as he felt the man shooting his load. Chris felt hot, sticky wetness spilling over his chest, mingling with his sweat and precum from before, and he groaned loudly into the older man's hole, not wanting to lose out on that natural tight pucker that came with an orgasm. Clark's noises were music to his ears. 

Chris could only take so much though. Clark seemed even more vigorous after cumming, and those hungry suckling lips and mouth had him bucking upward. He fell out of Clark's ass and barely managed to groan out, "FUCK!" before his second orgasm hit him like a freight train. Though less copious in its production than before, he still spurted several thick streams of cum from deep within his balls, streams which shot square into Clark's eagerly awaiting mouth.

Clark was both howling and mewling with a throat full of cock, rocking back on Chris' very talented probing tongue that somehow just managed to slip inside as the fleshy ring tightened during his climax, causing an insane feeling that left his eyes rolling back in his head. He spasmed atop his chest as he shot everywhere, and before long, he felt Chris shake in his mouth as well. He sealed his lips around the thick shaft, not wanting any liquid to escape. And when his shots fired off, they spilled down the back of his tongue and Clark drank the salty, thick cum greedily, swallowing it down with a hungry moan. He continued to suck him for a few moments, making sure he got every savory bit of his release until he felt Chris start to soften just a little in his mouth.

Clark rocked back, sitting on his face full once more, shivering at the tongue. Then he started to laugh, running his hands softly up and down Chris' torso.

"FUCK you know how to rock an old man's world, Cap."


End file.
